botssfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Invaders Invasion Black
Background At the time of its release, Megamania was one of the very few bottom of the screen shooters for the Atari 2600 where objects that the player(s) had to shoot down had their attack patterns change with every new enemy that was introduced. And rather than the common sci-fi theme where players faced aliens and/or spaceships, a more whimsical route was taken this time around, as players faced the everyday items of Hamburgers, Bow Ties, Steam Irons, etc. instead. Space Invaders Invasion Black is a hack of Megamania, with the player's(/s') mobile blaster being changed into resembling a laser base from Space Invaders, and the objects from the game into Space Invaders and the U. F. O. from the game, plus the sounds were changed. Gameplay Players control a laser base at the bottom of the screen as enemy invaders and U. F. O.s appear overhead. Their attack patterns vary, as enemies can horizontally scroll from the left to the right side of the screen, although with every other wave, others (such as the second invader wave) can travel horizontally for a few seconds, then dip down closer to the player’s(/s’) base(s) and reverse direction. Also, if not all of these enemies are destroyed by the time they reach the bottom of the screen, they would reappear at the top. Once players faced all enemies and make it past the eighth/final wave of such, the game will start back over at the first wave, but at a higher level of difficulty, as attack patterns will change, such as the first wave invaders, which will start pausing during a wave, then move across the screen at a faster rate for a second or two, rather than just scrolling across the screen horizontally without stopping as they did originally. Other enemies that moved downwards from the top of the screen (like the aforementioned second wave invaders) will dive down this time around, Space Dice will no longer travel straight down vertically any more, but at about a 45 degree angle, etc. And if players can make it through this cycle a second time, dive-bombing enemies begin traveling even faster towards the bottom of the screen, along with their shots moving faster as well. Players also have a certain amount of time that will constantly drain during a wave (which is represented by a bar at the bottom of the screen), which, if the bar becomes totally depleted, the player will lose that base. Successfully completing a wave will recharge the bar though. If a player’s(s’) base comes in contact with any enemy or their missiles, they will also lose a base and the game will end if there are no remaining bases in reserve. Game/fire variations Games 1-2 allows players to guide missiles after they have been fired, which game two is for two players alternating turns. Games 3-4 allows players to fire straight missiles (with game four being for two players), although players have to press the controller button every time they want to shoot, as holding down the button to fire does not work in these variations as they do for games 1-2. The players’ firing rate can also be slowed down by setting the Difficulty Switch(es) in the A position. Controls, startup *Select game–Game Select switch *Start game–Game Reset switch (in-game) *Move base–Joystick (left/right only) *Steer missile–Joystick (games 1-2) *Fire–button *Change difficulty level–Difficulty Switch Scoring *Wave 1 invader–20 points *Wave 2 invader–30 points *Wave 3 invader–40 points *Wave 4 invader–50 points *U. F. O.–60 points *Wave 6 invader–70 points *Wave 7 invader–80 points *Wave 8 invader–90 points *All objects after first cycle–90 points each *Extra base–Every 10,000 points *Bonus points at end of wave–Each leftover time unit is worth current enemy point value Changes with hack The blaster has been changed to resemble a laser base from Space Invaders, objects have been changed into invaders or U. F. O.s, the score font was changed, the word "energy" was removed and the Activision logo changed to read "invasion". The sounds were also changed. Trivia *The original Atari 2600 cartridge came in a picture and blue label, the latter of which is a bit more rare. This version is a ROM file to be played on flashcarts or Atari emulators only. *The similarly-titled Space Invaders Invasion is almost exactly the same, exact the word "energy" was changed to "time" and the Space Dice were left intact. Category:Atari 2600 BOTSS Category: Hacked BOTSS Category:Freeware BOTSS Category:Games